Solitude
by xSonya
Summary: It was a mental struggle for both of them. They couldn't fathom why something so forbidden felt so undeniably right. But as time goes on, they can't deny their feelings, and how they're slowly falling deeper and deeper as love itself, begins to blossom.
1. Solitude

**A/N:**** So I was sitting In a pub one night in which just happend to be raining and I thought this up.**

**Mistakes etc, edited.**

Solitude

A cold and gloomy night, rain pounding at the ground so miserably; just how Zero was feeling. Lately the weather had been matching his emotions-so perfectly- it scared him. Something like Yuuki smiling at him would lift his mood ever so slightly, as he looked up to the sky where the sun had fought to escape itself from the clouds. Then Kuran would make an appearance and the fluffy white vapour would soon turn a clouded grey as it once again dominated the sun.

Would he ever be happy without something-no someone-ruining it..?  
He had to escape the confines of the academy. He couldn't take it. Even in the comfort of his own room he wasn't satisfied anymore. He could smell it. Smell him.

Everywhere.

That sweet aroma that seemed to linger everywhere he went. Even his room had held this lingering sweetness, how; he didn't know. Kaname had never been in his room, and he had never been around him long enough to pick up the scent on himself.

They weren't usually allowed off of school grounds, but being the 'son' of the head master had its benefits, and so in aid to escape he left the dorms and set out. He aimlessly wondered around for hours and hours until he came across a building towered with enormous trees. As he approached, he noticed a large 'Silver Night' which seemed to label the building. It was a pub. _This should be a laugh._He thought to himself. Walking into the building he ignored its old and dishevelled exterior, and found himself shocked at the contrast as the atmosphere was the complete opposite on the inside. Anyone who looked out on the building would think it was a place you could feature in an up and coming horror film. Inside was nothing other than serene, and peaceful. Walking in, he drunk in his surroundings; your usual everyday pub, the place had not long ago seemed eerie, but the soft flow of the music, hardly audible voices, and the most calming aroma overwhelmed him with comfort.

_Anything other than Kuran's damn scent._

He'd been seeking a place of solitude lately, and this seemed like the perfect kind of place he could warm up to; somewhere he could escape the stress of his everyday miserable life, and try out that liquid the humans refer to as alcohol as to try and 'forget' all the worries in which he faced alone.

Aside the normal drama and noise your usual pub would contain, this was slightly different. _Pleasant _he thought; if you could associate such a word with a building as run down as this one.

Walking up to the abandoned bar, a fairly young-looking female smiled at him warmly and began twirling a strand of hair in between her fingers. 'Alice' her name tag read, the bar tender.

"What can I get you sir?" He sighed. He had no idea of names but he needed something to sooth him.

"Um, something strong." He settled with saying, hoping she'd make no small talk, girls were predictable for that. She stood there for a moment in deep thought before her face lit up and she handed him a glass of what she called 'whisky'

"It's on the house" She paused with the flash of her teeth. "You look like you need it" _Oh charming_. He didn't know whether to take offence or not, he didn't look that run down, did he?

Not sure how to respond, he mumbled a simple 'thanks' and head off without looking back at her. No one spared a look in his direction as he made his way to the secluded and desolate area at the back, isolating himself from everybody else. Ironic enough; he took the alone time, not that he never felt alone anyway, to reflect on his depressing wreck of a life.

He was truly alone.

His parents, to his dismay; deceased, and his brother who hated him dearly, was practically dead to him. And oh Yuuki, his dear Yuuki, had only succumbed to that wretched pureblood like the rest of those brain-washed fools. He wasn't sure how he'd felt about Yuuki recently, he loved her, but he wasn't sure if it was just that kind of love anymore; He'd been too distracted lately to even think about it. _Damn Kuran._

As if to ruin his chance of finding that solitude he so longed for, said person appeared. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear...' He thought to himself sarcastically as he saw him approach. His expression was unreadable but he thought he saw a hint of amusement flicker in his eyes. _He's already taken away my Yuuki, and tortures me daily, what more could he possibly want from me?_He asked himself exasperatedly as he sighed.

"Kuran" He scowled. Kaname merely smirked.

"What brings you to a place like this?" He paused. "Zero" He used his first name in that of a taunt but he decided not to fuel his amusement further as he replied.  
"I could ask you the same thing" his tone was irritated. "Kaname" He spoke sharply, rolling his eyes, and downing his drink in one go. He grimaced at the sour taste as he eyed the glass in disbelief; anything to avert his gaze from the all too intimidating brunette. _Damn, strong. How the hell could humans drink this stuff?  
_  
"I come here regularly" He retorted. "Another?" he questioned amusedly as he gazed at Zero's facial expression.

_Brilliant, the one nice place I find and the person I hate already comes here on a regular basis._He felt like crying at the irony.  
"Sure" He replied bluntly. _What the heck?_ He thought. Just this one time he wasn't going to let the pureblood ruin his night.

4


	2. Fustration

Edited.

Chapter 2 :Frustration

_-*The previous night*-_

Kaname POV

Pacing up and down the length of his bedroom, he just couldn't get Zero out of his mind. He didn't know why the level-D had become of such interest to him lately and quite frankly; it was pissing him off. The constant lingering thoughts, expressions and words persistently plaguing his mind until no end...

On several occasions had he visited the hunter in his sleep and recently, he'd been going every night. As it happens, his 'visiting hours' you could call them, were drawing near. He skipped class. Everyone would expect him to show up but he hardly ever did, which was unusual even for him. He hoped no one would figure out what was up. Fortunately they'd have no nerve to ever question him about his disappearances, and if they did; there'd be no way in hell he'd tell them the truth. Whatever he said, they'd believe him anyway. _Gullible fools_. Not that he was complaining.

Feeling the sudden need for air, he opened the door to his balcony, and decided to take his leave. He jumped down landing gracefully on his feet.  
_Such a beautiful night_. He thought as he looked up at the glowing silver moon and stars that lit up the darkened blue sky. The wind blew through his hair ever so softly. He marvelled at the feel of the cold air brushing his face and enveloping him in a calm embrace.  
Sticking to the Shadows, he made his way to the sun dorms.

He was lucky Zero always kept his window slightly open, it was no effort what so ever for the pureblood to climb in and out of his room with no difficulty. Zero and Yuuki were alike in many of ways, that being one of them. He'd also visited her bedroom on several occasions, not while she was awake of course. But lately, he just hadn't felt the need. He sat there on one occasion staring at the serene expression on his sister's face, but couldn't help but feel that something had changed.

Something that shouldn't have. _Something bad.  
__  
_Zero wasn't sleeping yet, he noticed, as he looked over at the abandoned bed, when he heard the faint trickle of water. Turning his head to the direction of the noise, he saw light emitting from the slightly ajar door. He wasn't quite sure what came over him, but he had such the overpowering urge to steal a small peak at the unclothed Silverette. Immediately shaking the thought from his mind, he waited patiently in the shadows, until the prefect made his appearance.

Droplets of water dripped down the contours of his porcelain-like body slowly as if in a tempting manner. The only thing he wore was a lose towel that hung dangerously low at the waist. The little light shed from window shone on him and in that light, he looked that little more beautiful than normal... _Beautiful? Did I just have that thought?_Mentally shooting himself, he tried again as he shook the forbidden thoughts from his mind before they took over.

A small groan escaped the lips of Zero as he lazily walked to the bed and threw himself on it. His hands buried in his hair, he muffled a scream into the pillow. Followed by a barely audible murmur which sounded something along the lines of 'damn Kuran' _He was thinking about me_. Kaname was good at hiding his scent, but perhaps the prefect picked something up. _I suppose that explains the foul mood recently..._ He rolled his eyes. It had been a while since he fed; he was probably on the brink of insanity. He had to get him alone. Now would be the perfect opportunity; but no, that way he would have to explain him sneaking into his room.

He watched over the prefect, remaining in the blackened corners of the room until sleep quickly came over him and he began to see the soft rise and fall of his chest. Emerging from the darkness, he approached the bed. Towering over him, he studied his face. A face once clouded over in despair and misery now looked ever so calm and tranquil. A small smile graced the level-D's lips as Kaname couldn't help but brush his fingers along his cheek lightly. He couldn't help the curve of his own lips in reply, as he heard him sigh and shuffle in his sleep.

Before the urge to kiss those forbidden lips came upon him, he vanished from the room. He needed a drink, and he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

As soon as possible.

_Why did this have to happen? Why now?_ He questioned himself furiously as he took a seat in his sweet escape of a place. Drink in hand, he mentally argued with himself for what seemed like a whole hour. _How can I betray Yuuki? How can I think about anyone else like that other than her? and a stupid falling level-D at that, what's gotten into me? The time was so close... So close now._ Trying to keep his anger at bay he tried his hardest not to erupt his pureblood powers, refraining him from disturbing the so peaceful atmosphere.

_Why do I even feel a speck of emotion for such a lowly level-D? The only emotion I should be feeling is hate and disgust_. He scowled. Not realising the female bartender had approached him. She soon scurried away as soon as soon as she'd come, anyone could sense the bad vibes emitting from the infuriated brunette.

What was so special about him? He continued querying himself thoughts never deviating from Zero.

_He's like me in so many ways... We're both miserable in some sense, we had a hard and daunting past. I can understand why he would hate me, but honestly, does he have to be so bold...?_ Kaname frowned. _How can you have 'feelings' for someone you hate so deeply? It doesn't make sense.__  
_  
Downing the last of his drink, he up and left in the blink of an eye.

He was a powerful pureblood. Skilled, and clever, but one thing that he did not have power over was the ability to love. While his mind was leading him down one path, his heart was taking him down another. He knew it was wrong, but why did something so forbidden feel so exhilarating? Is it the thought of having something, someone, you can't have? Is it all the sneaking around?

_Why did it feel so right, when clearly it's all wrong, all so terribly wrong..?_

That wasn't the only problem. He knew there was a chance that this would be none other than a one sided thing. There was no way in hell Zero would return such feelings he would perhaps refer to as 'sick'

He sighed and returned to the moon dorms.

_-*The Next Night*-_

(Continuation from chapter 1)

Zero POV

As Kaname turned and disappeared into the crowds of people Zero couldn't help but mentally go insane. He'd just accepted Kuran's offer. His enemy, what was he thinking? He hated his guts... Not to mention he hated that stupid drink, though it did make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _He just hoped that that was the drink, and not the purebloods presence..._ Before he could dwell on the thought, Kaname had already returned with their drinks in hand.

Instead of taking the seat opposite him like any normal person would, Kaname decided to take the space right beside him... _Great._ This wasn't particularly helping his current problem; he could only smell that delicious scent even more. Shifting uncomfortably he took his drink off Kaname and began sipping at it anxiously. It seemed to taste slightly different this time; a lot lighter; bearable. He side glanced at Kaname to see him gazing right back at him. A hue of light pink stained his cheeks at the expression. There was no hate in his eyes. What the hell? It was the alcohol, it must have be. He chanted mentally.

Averting his gaze, the silence began to get rather uncomfortable. Finally Kaname decided to break the ice.  
"Feels good to get away from it all, doesn't it?" He spoke staring straight past Zero, his expression; vacant.

"Yeah it does" He replied ever so quietly, forgetting just for a moment who he was talking to. Perhaps the pureblood understood what it was like? No. Of course he didn't. He has everything he could ever want, and whatever he didn't have, he could get with a simple click of his fingers.

Zero could feel the heat rush to his cheek at the warm smile Kaname graced him with. _Alcohol...Alcohol...Alcohol_... he repeated mentally.  
The brunette's expression suddenly turned serious.

"It's been a while since you've drunk any blood." Kaname stated matter-of-factly. The talk of blood made the red glow flicker in his eye. He had completely forgotten about that certain lust until the pureblood himself mentions it and having Kuran this close wasn't helping, and the fact that he inched closer only made it worse. He found himself becoming ever so slightly light-headed.

The alcohol was taking its toll.

Kaname POV

This wasn't like Kaname at all; he would normally make the boy beg for it, plead him, to the extent of him getting on his hands and knees. The thought of a submissive Zero was one of a turn on, he shuddered at the thought. But, offering it so willingly wasn't him. It just wasn't. So what was he doing?

He sat there with the first few buttons of his shirt undone. He could see that glow in his eye, the one that told him how badly he wanted it. He could see judging his expression that he was more shocked than anything. They hadn't even said two sentences to each other and he was already talking about blood. _Idiot._ He cursed himself. Not only was he desperate for the touch of the level-D, but he was making it practically plain obvious too.

Cupping Zero's cheek he guided him to the place he so much desired. He felt Zero hesitate for less than a few seconds before the demon possessed him once more. Zero didn't put up much of a fight, he must've been close to falling. He could feel the cheek he cupped grew hot as the fangs monstrously pierced his neck. He wasn't as sloppy as all the previous times though; he was slow and breathless as he sucked at that pulsating vain.

The pureblood had to stifle a moan when the tongue sucked and lapped up at his neck. _So seductive_. The breath that brushed his now wet skin sent a shudder throughout his body. Zero now had one hand around the back of his neck and the other grasp at his clothed chest.

Anyone looking at the two would think they were nothing other than two guys innocently kissing. _Little did they know..._ He thought with a smile that tugged at his lips. So many sensations were surging throughout his body, and it weren't just the feeding. He didn't know the prefect would have, well, this kind of effect on him. His pants were a little tight, to say the least

Leaning his head back for better access, the fangs were slowly retracted as Zero seemed to go limp by his side, now heavy against him. He was unconscious.

Zero POV

He was teasing him, wasn't he? Zero thought. _Why was he doing this? Why now..?_He tried hard to fight the demon attempting to reside. He hadn't quite been taking him seriously until his hand was upon his face, cupping his cheek in such a comforting manner.  
_  
So soft... Gentle..._

His cheeks were reaching boiling point as he was practically pulled on him. Staying completely still for a moment, he could feel his will draining, a lot faster than usual. The thing that's been driving him insane these last couple of days was mere inches from him, how could his beast possibly refuse such a tempting offer?

He was pushed closer as Kaname enveloped him in a warm embrace. His vampiric senses took over, as he melted into the act.  
Dizzy and disorientated, he was completely confused, but the warm liquid that trickled down his throat was complete bliss. He was slow as he savoured every single drop, letting it linger on his tongue as he licked the smooth skin. He could slowly feel himself slipping away... his last thought; strange enough _I'd be happy if I died here right now..._ Before he fell under the heavy spell of darkness that came over him.

7


	3. Nightmare

Edited.

_Chapter 3: Nightmare_

Kaname sighed. Taking Zero in his arms bridal style he savoured the moment as he slowly walked all the way back to cross academy, ignoring all the wondering eyes and snide remarks.

As he remained unseen, he placed Zero on his bed and wrapped his blanket snugly around him. A heavy stupor seemed to overcome him. Realising the prefect wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He whispered a brief sweet dreams in his ear and left.

The sensations still rippled throughout Kaname's body and the place where Zeros mouth had once firmly been, still tingled like little sparks of electricity above his skin. Every time his fingers dare brush that spot, the overwhelming memory of it all raced back.

Reaching his dorm, he went straight to bed. He had a hard time falling asleep; to his dismay. The adrenaline was still new and pumping through his system, his body wasn't going to calm down any time soon. The silence seemed heavy, but this particular night was just so calm.

Thinking over the course of events this evening, all he could think was _I got lucky_to say the least... Who would've thought he'd find the hunter in his very own place of solitude? Hardcore luck. But he couldn't deny he was glad. There were so many things he could have done tonight, things like drugging his drink, brought him back here for the night, he could have done things to him... naughty things...

They didn't call him a pureblood for nothing, and he is none other than a sincere gentleman, genuinely. Though, the fact that Kaname didn't steal the innocence right then and there just proves he has the willpower of a complete saint. Well, providing the hunter was still a virgin, in any case and he sure hoped he was, as to everyone's surprise; he was too. Not that he ever discussed the matter with anyone...

To think, he'd saved himself all this time for his dear Yuuki and now he finds himself practically 'whoring' over Zero. _It's despicable..._ Mentally, he scolded himself.

He wanted to make love to someone that wanted him equally as bad. He wouldn't go as low as to rape someone. No way. Especially not someone that _hates_ him.

Eventually, the pureblood fell asleep. He settled with a thought that always soothed him when troubled.

_Only time will tell, and fate is your guidance._

'Zero' Kaname purred seductively, his hand at the hunters neck, breath drawn out long and slow as he hovered over his bare skin.  
"H-huh?" Zero was barely there, his breathing erratic. He was under the brunettes spell.

"I want you" Kaname whispered on his skin as he licked it lightly. Zero let out a small moan. With that last ounce of resistance he could muster;

"B-but-" which slowly shattered as the pureblood hushed him with a kiss upon his lips. Zero lay there practically defenceless at the mercy of the pureblood before him. Who was he to deny the pureblood vampire? _Great..._He was behaving like everybody else now, succumbing to his need...

Or was it his own? _Maybe I want this_He shuddered, it's wrong, so unbelievably wrong, but that thought soon vanished.  
"UH!" Zero screamed as Kaname entered him abruptly. An overwhelming pain shot up his spine, each thrust even more painful. His moaning soon turned into screaming and Kaname turned into a monster... His worst nightmare. _  
_  
_What the fuck?_ Zero awoke with a start. _I did not just dream that..._He was dizzy from waking up so sharply. The pain in his backside was still there, like a ghost, but he knew it wasn't real. He wasn't even safe in his dreams anymore. The pureblood haunted him even in his most private sanctuary. _Why me?_ He had nowhere to escape. He was isolated, entangled with want and denial. _Not a good mix._ He rolled his eye. That's when he felt the dull exasperating ache in his head, like one of those migraines that last for days on end. _Is this what people referred to as a hangover?_ He rubbed his head, throwing the covers off him he head to the shower and hoped the cold water would sooth the headache.

Then it dawned on him. _Crap, last night..._The last thing he remembered was drinking from Kaname and everything going black. How did he get back here? The pureblood wouldn't possibly go through all of the trouble to bring him back, right?

Thinking back to his _nightmare_a new fear grew in the pit of his stomach. _H-he didn't do anything to me, did he?_Even in his thoughts he found himself stuttering. He was too scared to even think about asking, more scared of the purebloods reaction than the actual answer itself. Surely he would never do something like that? But his dream seemed to prove otherwise...

Dreams are said to be your deepest and darkest desires... So does that mean..? No. I hate Kuran.  
'Hate is a strong word' A little voice at the back of his head told him. He rolled his eyes. _Is that the considerate part of me talking?_Mentally slapping the little angel on his shoulder that was giving him '_the look_' he decided to block out all thoughts and focus on the soothing coldness of the water against his naked body. The water could do wonders.

Kaname POV

Kaname was breathing heavy when he awoke. Aware that his pleasant dream had abandoned him, he reluctantly sat up. He couldn't ignore the painful bulge between his legs. He needed to relieve himself.

Snaking his hand down his pants, he began with a gentle stroke, as he let the memory of his dream take over. A zero on all fours before him to use as he sees fit, yeah, that was the ultimate turn on. Remembering the silent whimpers that escaped his lips and the wanton look on his face, how could anyone not get a hard-on from that?

Moaning ever so slightly, he imagined it was Zero's hand that was making all these wonderful sensations wash throughout his body. Picking up his speed, he rubbed the pre-cum at the tip of his length and coated the rest of it with it. Making for easy movement, he rubbed harder. Small inaudible moans escaped his lips as he neared completion. He didn't want anybody hear him, but couldn't help but moan out the hunters name in time with his release.

It felt unusual moaning Zero's name instead of Yuuki's but he hated to admit the fact that he was just so much more of a turn on. It took a lot longer 'Jacking-off' to her than it did with Zero, though Kaname never imagined more than her giving him a blow job or touching him. Claiming her innocence just didn't do it for him.

But Zero, on the other hand... A different story indeed. Before he could create any more unnecessary problems for himself, a shower was in order; a very cold one at that.

Zero POV

Drying himself off, the pain in his head was worse than ever, the shower had only made things worse, unusually and to his dismay; it was time for his duty with Yuuki, her constant banging on his door had snapped him out of his reverie.

"Zero!" _Bang bang bang_"Zero! Come on we have to go!" She yelled. So persistent.

"Yeah yeah alright" He brushed her off as he walked out the door and straight past her. He couldn't be doing with her today... He just wasn't in the mood and the fact he had to see the cause of his bad mood in less than 5 minutes didn't help one bit.

Although he was reluctant to walk a step further, he managed to drag himself all the way to the gates, with a very disgruntled Yuki following behind.

The sun shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the school grounds in a golden light. Clouds were on standby ready to take over at any moment.  
The girls were surprisingly obedient today; they must've just felt those bad vibes radiating off of Zero like some kind of repellent.

Yuuki was having more trouble than usual though, but nothing that a deathly glare from Zeros direction couldn't sort out.

"Hello, Zero" An all too familiar tone voiced from behind him. Shocked, he hadn't noticed their arrival. He turned to see the pureblood with a warm smile planted on his face. Speechless that he was actually talking to him, the beginning of his dream had resurfaced in his mind and with that he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. He refused to believe the last part ever happened.

"Hi" He managed to murmur nonchalantly.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A smirk adorned his lips and a flicker of amusement lit up his eyes. All Zero could do was drop his eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

"Hi Kaname" Yuuki flashed her sweet smile. She looked at the two. "You both aren't fighting again are you?"

"Hi Yuuki" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Zero seemed to notice this, but brushed it off. "Of course not." His voice was a smooth as ever.

She frowned. Zero looked up, and Yuuki noticed his flushed face, putting her hand up to his forehead. "W-what are you doing?" he looked at her, her face contorted with concern.

"You're steaming Zero, you're not ill are you?" Pushing her hand off him a little too forcefully he turned to walk away. "I'm fine, just a headache." He mumbled. Kaname brought his hand to his lips to hide the snicker, failing miserably as he bid his farewell and followed on behind the rest of the night class, both leaving a quite confused and dumbfounded Yuuki.

6


	4. A Delicacy

Edited

A Delicacy

Nobody knows what it feels like, waking up each and every morning, with that indescribable pain in your chest. That broken heart that's beyond repair and that empty feeling that threatens to swallow you whole when you're alone.  
He can't help but sometimes wonder... _What's wrong with me?_ But it's hardly his fault, though he continues to blame himself for everything, and slowly he's consumed in self guilt.  
How is one meant to live like that? A soul of sorrow, a misery he lives through.  
_Can someone save him_? He longs to know.  
But somewhere right now, someone feels exactly the same way.

That someone will be the person to save him.

Save him from himself.

Kaname POV

Kaname couldn't contain his concern for the hunter, he was going mentally insane. His thoughts diverting back to him every time he tried to think of something else.  
Zero seemed rather moody and flustered earlier, not to mention undeniably cute... He couldn't help but think something was on the hunters mind. Escaping the stuffy building he padded along the grass with no destination in his mind what so ever. He needed a walk, and to stumble upon the prefect on his journey would be just fabulous.  
It was very breezy, but not cold. Kaname couldn't help but admire the beautiful flowers as he passed them by, roses the many shades of red and pink, and the rare yellow here and there. He adored roses. Picking the deepest red he could find he inhaled its beautiful scent while he walked.  
_Red... Such a dark colour, such a meaningful colour, the colour of blood, and the colour of love_. He sighed, Zero popping into his mind at the very thought of the word love. Did he love Zero? If he didn't, then he didn't know what he felt towards the hunter, some kind of emotion he couldn't comprehend, and the fact he couldn't control it is what pissed him off the most.

_I love Zero?_ The fleeting thought entered his mind, which still lingered when he thought he sensed the prefect's presence. He'd been walking for ages now, and it led him to the stables situated far out in the wood. _So this is where the boy spent his time?_The thought replaced his previous one as he approached the barn-like building.

Zero POV**  
**  
Zero lay in the hay alongside his dear Lilly, his guard down, relaxing as he groomed the horse. He'd often talk to the animal; Lilly was the only one he cried in front of, the only one that knew his true pain. He hugged her, when he heard the sound of the door creek open. His gaze turned to the shadow standing in the door, still caught up in the embrace. It was Kaname. _What was he doing here? _Eyes wide he watched as the figure approached.

"How are you?" Kaname asked his expression unreadable. Letting Lilly go, he turned to face the pureblood, defence mechanisms back up.  
"Oh just fine" He replied sarcastically, taking his painful head into one of his hands as a sharp pain wracked through his brain.  
"Ah the many joys of alcohol." The pureblood mused. Zero hadn't even drunk that much, maybe he didn't hold his alcohol down too well.

"Well if it's going to be like this every time, I'm never touching that intoxicating stuff again." He groaned. Kaname's response was a beautiful light musical laugh. Putting his hand up to the other side of Zero's head he held it gently. He used his pureblood abilities to try and rid Zero of his pain.

"W-wha-?" He looked up to Kaname with wide eyes. Kaname never stopped smiling; his eyes were warm, smile comforting. The pain was slowly subsiding. He couldn't help the heat that rushed to his cheeks.  
"T-thanks" He dropped his eyes to the floor and turned away slightly in embarrassment. _What the hell? Why is he doing his? More importantly... Why does he have such an effect on me?_

His eyes...  
No malice, no hate.

Though he knew his gaze mirrored his own.

The silence weighed heavy between the two, and with each passing second the awkwardness grew even more unbearable.

_Why the hell wasn't I throwing insults at the stupid arrogant fool like I normally did? Damn it. This is wrong, this is all terribly wrong. What's going on?__  
_  
Before he could stop the words from escaping his lips he asked that well avoided question.  
"Did anything happen last night?" His voice was a hushed whisper.  
"Sorry?" Damn pureblood. He had all these powers, who would've thought he'd be hard of hearing.

"Did. Anything. Happen. Last. Night?" He repeated deliberately slowly as he was forced to look him in the eye. He couldn't help contain his irritation at that same amused expression that adorned his face. Though he couldn't help but melt when they gazed each other in the eye.

"What makes you think that anything happened last night? He murmured, his tone was that of a tease. _Arrogant son of a bitch_; He couldn't hold back the mental insult, but at the same time he couldn't help that his cheeks glowed all of 50 shades of red. He wasn't quite expecting that response.

Sure Kaname was a love-sick little school girl for his Zero, but he just couldn't contain his arrogant nature, how could he resist the perfect opportunity? And he was enjoying every second of the poor boys torture.

Zero couldn't help but admire the male's beauty as he stood before him. He truly was a work of art, like he was sculpted from marble, so... _Perfect_. It wouldn't be wrong for any man to envy the pureblood. That carefree lazy stance and the calming aura that he now emitted, it was all too soothing.  
A small cough snapped him out of his reverie when he realised he was staring.

"Nothing" He mumbled as he turned his head, yet again, away. Beautiful but he sure is intimidating. He grimaced at the thought. Sure secretly he had admired the pureblood, but honestly... _beautiful?_He couldn't deny the fact he was scared of the pureblood though, not like he would ever admit that to him... he'd never let him live it down.

"No Zero, nothing happened." His voice was so smooth, like silk. He raised his hand to Zero's cheek and down to his chin as he held it firmly, making him gaze up at him.

_That gaze... Those hands... Could it be that bad?_

His hand was warm and gentle. His tone serious when he said those words _No Zero, nothing happened_and his expression didn't betray that, only made it all the more intense. He had thought he'd seen a hint of pain in those deep brown jewels of his, but that had soon vanished. Nothing could describe this moment right here, there were so many things running through both of their minds, thoughts, and emotions. Zero couldn't find his voice, it had long deserted him; he was under the spell of Kanames warm gaze.

_My bloody rose is tucked in my trousers, why aren't I making a move to get it?_

He just couldn't pull it out on the man. He broke the gaze and his eyes lingered over the others lips, slightly parted and wait, was he breathing heavy? For a moment he wondered what they'd taste like...Plush, pink, perhaps strawberries? No, that's too feminine, and Kaname was none other than manly, even with those long brown locks.

_Too sexy..._ '_You want it' _That all too familiar voice; His dark angel, that dark side of his conscious. He couldn't deny it, but damn, so bad he wanted to. As much as he wanted to slap that little angel, and shout he was wrong, he couldn't. What came over him? This otherworldly magnetic pull, this deep attraction that bound them together in that moment, was this what fate had in store for them?

_Was it meant to be like this?_

He had hardly noticed how close together they had gotten.  
"Breath, Zero" Kaname whispered breathily. He had hardly noticed he'd stopped breathing but couldn't help but be mesmerized at the motion of the purebloods lips.

Time had ceased to exist around them, stopped leaving them in suspense in their own little bubble, like they were the two only people in the world. Both were in utter denial, both wanting, but both holding back.

Zero let himself relax in the hands of the pureblood, until the all too inevitable happened. The ice was broke, shattered around them. Walls of insecurity broken down, as Kaname's lips descended upon his own.

A kiss.

A kiss filled not with lust, but with another emotion; adoration, passion.

So precious, so delicate, and so sweet, as warmth radiated from both bodies as they closed the remaining distance between them.

Eye's shut closed, and lost in the moment. To them, it could have lasted forever, and they didn't mind if it did; they were alone, and together.

Or so they thought...

For in the shadows, was but another presence...

5


	5. Regret

**A/N: Ok wow I'm seriously getting into this xD I never knew I could write so much in my life lol I hope all enjoys this chapter. It took a rather weird turn and I was frustrated with Zero. Yes you'll see why. He is seriously delusional.**

Inspiration – Disappear by Evanescence.

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, do keep them coming! Some serious motivation is totally helpful :)

Yeah the chapter names just get crapper and crapper. I lack imagination seriously _

**Chapter 5: Regret******

Zero POV  
  
The rustling of the hay brought their attention reluctantly away from each other and back to reality. A swift glance at one another gave away fear in their eyes.

"Show yourself" Kaname called out to the blackness. Zero took his bloody rose from his trousers and aimed it at the surrounding darkness, not sure which direction the noise came from. Kaname could sense the presence, but its aura was unrecognisable. It could've been anyone. Curious eyes continued to scan the darkness, neither speaking to the other when a cheery soprano rang throughout the stables.

"Zero? Zero? Are you in here?" The door opened and shed some light on the darkness. Nothing. Nobody was there. Weird, they were sure they had heard something.

"Yuuki" They both said in synchronisation.

"Is everything okay, why do you have your gun out?" She questioned, hardly noticing the figure behind Zero. "Oh, hello Kaname" She bowed and blushed the lightest shade of red. The hunter rolled his eyes.

"Good evening Yuuki" He said sincerely, his voice was strained.  
"What do you want?" Zero snapped. Kaname was taken aback by his rudeness towards the girl. Meeting his gaze, the prefect blushed, diverting his eyes back to Yuuki. "I knocked at your bedroom, and you wasn't there... So I thought-"

"You thought what?" He snapped again fiercely, cutting her off. _Was it just me or was it getting unbearably hot in here? _He wasn't sure what came over him, but he was growing more irritated as the seconds' ticket by. Yuuki hesitated.

"Now now Zero" Kaname said as he placed his hand on his arm, a gentle gesture. "Get the hell off me!" He shrugged the hand viciously off, pointing his gun at the pureblood. _Crap_  
Yuuki gasped. "Zero!" Kaname was shocked, to say the very least, and that was clearly visible. He stared wide-eyed at the hunter, not lowering his gun, zero's gaze mirrored the purebloods. He appeared shocked at his sudden change in behaviour too.  
"I think it's best we leave Zero" Yuuki plucked up the courage to say as she approached the hunter cautiously, he seemed frozen where he stood. The purebloods expression painted in his mind. What the hell was he doing now? What got into him? Wasn't it a bit late to be pointing the gun?  
Yuuki towing him along, walked out of the barn together, leaving a bewildered Kaname, alone in the darkness.

Opening the door, he walked in and slammed it shut in Yuuki's face behind him. Jumping on his bed, he buried his head in his pillow.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Zero" He got up too quickly, causing him to become slightly disorientated. That all too familiar voice echoed in his mind. Recollecting himself, he couldn't see nothing for a brief moment, he thought he'd imagined it. Yagari. He was pretty sure he saw the outline of the man before it disappeared all too quickly.

He couldn't deny the fact he'd once had feelings for his master. Feelings a student shouldn't have for their teacher. Feelings a guy shouldn't have towards another guy... But what can he say? He had mentally beat himself up about it, but the guy was damn hot. He'd gotten over said feelings when he'd realised that there was just no chance, he just didn't swing that way, or so he thought. There was still an ounce of feelings there though... deep inside, not that he gave it any thought to matter.

Snapping out of what just felt like a dream, he put the current problem he had to mind.

That trade mark catchphrase we've all come to know and love; _what the hell? _Was all he could think. There were about a thousand things racing through his mind right now, unable to focus on just one. The fact that he'd kissed Kaname was the first thing on that list... He was utterly speechless. He touched his mouth as he recalled the feel of the purebloods lips on his own.

_So sweet_...

_So... wrong._

He couldn't help but think that that shouldn't have happened; he actually let him kiss him... what came over him? He can't deny he didn't like that but, "Ugh!" He groaned. He didn't understand why he was so frustrated. He was even more irritated that he took it out on everyone around him. What must they think of him now? _Fool... Idiot..._ Regret grew in the pit of his stomach.

_Kaname._

He could feel the lump in his throat stopping him from breathing. Why did he pull the gun out on him? His expression... Shock. That would've been normal up until recently but..?

He doesn't know what he was most pissed off about. He was overwhelmed to say the least. That strange presence, they'd been seen, but by who? Yagari? _Surely not_... He didn't know if the whole experience was thrilling, or scary.

** Kaname POV**

Kaname was angry with himself to say the least. Containing his pureblood powers proved a challenge. By now everyone would know of his foul mood. Anyone could sense it from a mile away.  
What was wrong with Zero? Why is he so mad? He wasn't used to feeling so concerned 24/7, but the hunter was just someone you had to constantly worry about. As today performance proves, he's quite the unpredictable character.

Hands in his hair, he cradled his face, trying so hard not to pull his hair out, pacing up and down his room so fiercely he'd thought he'd leave a trail indented in the floor. _Damn it Zero._

Kaname knew for a fact someone was there, but what he was most pissed off with was the fact that he'd let his guard down so easily around the hunter that he couldn't focus on anything other than him; they were lost on a world of their own. The presence wasn't familiar, he didn't know who it was and it was bugging him to no end. Whoever it was, clearly wasn't happy about revealing themselves.  
What had been most shocking to him was Zero's gun being pointed at him... _Was he keeping up pretence around Yuuki? Or was it none other than fear?_

Kaname's mind was currently a broken record; recurring these constant thoughts, questions, making assumptions. He didn't know what to do.

_Was it the fact that someone saw us? Did he really want that kiss? He didn't force him, did he?_

_The kiss_.

It was nothing like he'd so many times imagined. It was better. It was magical. He felt like he was in a fairy tale. Those full soft lips... Sweet, sensual... claimed as his own. He could still feel the pressure on his own, tingling with joy. Oh Zero, the way he would blush so sweetly. _Adorable_. He smiled at the memory.

He needed to see him. Otherwise he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

** Zero POV**

  
_I wonder what Kaname's thinking..._

With that thought he could sense the familiar aura. He blushed instantaneously, thoughts of earlier flashing back to haunt him. Quite embarrassed his behaviour earlier, and their passionate kiss still clear in his mind. Kaname's gaze was set on Zero as he hesitantly emerged from the shadows. He wasn't sure what the hunter was thinking, and thought it would be best to take the cautious approach.

Why was he here?

The butterflies flapped madly in his stomach threatening to burst through and escape. _Damn it, don't they get tired?_ Zero couldn't help but picture an out-of-breath sweaty butterfly, he laughed inwardly. He looked up at Kaname and studied him, eyes glowing brightly. He couldn't quite read the emotion on Kaname's face, was it fear? No, it was hesitance, he could sense that plain and clear. He regrets holding his gun out on the pureblood; he was mentally beating himself up about it. _Who would do such a thing after a kiss?_ He shuddered. The kiss. _Was it going to have that effect on me every time I thought of it?_

They both couldn't help but wonder though, what would have happened if Yuuki hadn't had walked in at that point? Might they have found the person that was spying on them?

Would they have gone further than just kissing..?

Yagari's words flashed through Zero's mind. If those ghosted words were real, could it have been Yagari that was spying on them?  
"You're playing a dangerous game, Zero" If it was him, what had he been doing there anyway? Watching him? The thought made Zero shiver. Pushing aside the sudden wayward thoughts of him and his master, he snapped himself back into reality.

Kaname was in front of him now, just staring down at him.  
"Kaname" He managed to breathe out. He had totally forgotten about his previous actions, as he glanced up at the purebloods lust filled gaze.

In a matter of seconds, their second encounter had begun, their second kiss. Filled with urgency and desperation, both as fierce as the other as the curves of their lips brushed against each other. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. They both wanted it, and they both certainly needed it. Delving into the depths of Zero's mouth, he happily gave his tongue permission as he explored the hunter's wet cavern. Moaning in the kiss, neither could seem to get enough.

Kaname took Zero in his arms without breaking the kiss. Picking him up, he carried him all the way back to the moon dorms and into the comfort of his own bedroom.

The poor boy was utterly perplexed. Confused to the point he didn't know what was going on anymore. His darkest enemy was slowly making him fall helplessly in love with him.

Fate bringing them here, he found his feelings change, instead of that hateful vengeance burning deep in his eye, it turned to that of a deep compassion, and irrevocable love.

**I like the way this ended :) be prepared for the next chapter! It does indeed contain content that is not suitable for children! Hence the rating M :)**

It's going to get more exciting later! What do you guys think of the ZeroxYagari pairing?

Review and let me know what you think :)

7


	6. Forbidden Act

**A/N:**

Haha Luan, your review was almost as long as my chapter! XD *the joy* hehe.

Inspiration - Forbidden act - Vampire knight OST. song!

Ok so this is my second time ever writing a 'Lemon' as everyone seems to refer to it. I apologies if it's majorly crap, which it probably is! But if I did anything wrong please do review and let me know what can be improved :)  
Majorly dreaded writing this scene, the awkwardness was unbearable and the blush on my cheeks didn't want to go away.  
But everyone does enjoy this next scene!

Chapter 6: Forbidden Act

Pulling his tie off in a single swift motion he threw it aside, as he did the same with his shirt. He couldn't help but think that Zero was just so sexy laying there on his bed waiting for _him_. He briefly wondered if he could get Zero to pleasure himself while he watched, but of course the hunter would have too much pride for that. He smirked and pounced on his prey.

"I want you, Zero" A seductive whisper at his neck. It was just like his dream... The same words, only this time it was none other than real. He shivered at the memory hoping it didn't end the same way.

"I've been wanting to do these naughty things to you" He emphasised the phrase as he massaged the hunter through his trousers. Moaning loudly; Kaname's sensual talk was getting to him, the way he touched him so lightly... teased him...

Brown orbs gazed longingly into Amethyst ones. Kaname couldn't help but think that a flustered Zero was a Zero he could most definitely get used to. The way his little red cheeks would flush the darkest shade of pink and those small noises that he tried so hard to hold back.

_So adorable.  
_  
The pureblood was staring at him, with a look of amusement, adoration and pure arousal. Embarrassed, he broke their gaze and tried to bury his head in the pillow.

_It smelt like him, so much like him_. He marvelled in the smell before another moan was forced to his lips yet again, only this time he couldn't hold it back.

_It felt... so good._

Kaname's fingers played around at his waist band as feather light touches began trailing down the heated skin, until Kaname reached his destination. He ran his hand down Zero's length. "Uhh Kaname..." The hunter shivered.

"It was so hard not to take you when you were unconscious on that bed Zero... so hard. He thrust his hips against the prefect making them both groan. Looking at Zero's face right there, eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust, he could have came right there, but he wanted Zero to feel him, feel him inside him.

Trailing his hand up Zero's bare torso the skin tingled in its wake. Zero was a quivering mess; at the complete mercy of the brunettes hands. The pureblood had so badly wanted this; that, he didn't hide. His tongue had followed his hand up to his nipple. He licked the erect bud as he toyed with the other using his right hand. The hunter's skin was absolutely scorching; it was like he was playing with fire. He laughed inwardly at the irony.

All sorts of incoherent noises rolled off of the hunters tongue."Uhh, uh Kaname." The pureblood loved how he moaned out his name. _His name._ Zero was his.  
"You like that Zero don't you?" He tugged lightly on the nipple.  
"Mmmm" Zero's hands embraced the pureblood tightly as he arched into the lascivious touch.

All these feelings, these emotions, had he never felt before, Kaname was bombarding him with them all at once.

Gaining some self control, he trailed his own hand down Kanames back with a deliberate slowness as he begun to undo his belt buckle. He snaked his hand down the back of his pants until he reached his entrance, rubbing it softly with the tip of his fingers as he went round to tickle his balls. Kaname moaned lightly, grinding down on Zero in response but removed Zero's hand with haste. As much as he enjoyed the feeling of his hunter playing with him, Kaname was going to take him tonight, not vice versa.

"Oh no you don't" He pinned his arms above him with one hand. Zero looked up at him in alarm. _Shit. _He thought. _This is going to hurt._

Straddling the hunters chest the pureblood brought his own fingers to his lips he begun teasing him by sucking his own fingers, licking them as one would lick a Popsicle. He made sure the hunter could see his tongue as he slid his fingers along it. Zero looked at the pureblood shocked. _Damn, that's hot. _Yeah he was teasing him alright, and it was working. Watching such the erotic sight before him he couldn't help but moan aloud. He thrust upward into Kaname to remind him of his presence.

Removing the fingers from his lips he grinned evilly as he stripped the hunter fully. Lifting him slightly he held him firm in place as he slid his tongue in between the two cheeks wetting his entrance as little suckling sounds filled the room. The most delicious noises escaped the prefect's lips.

_Oh how he could listen to these melodic moans all day..._

"Have you ever done this before, Zero?" He asked before removing his tongue and placing it with his wet fingers. Of course he already knew the answer, the fear that had flashed on Zero's face not too long ago proved that.

"Ugh" he groaned at the uncomfortable intrusion.  
"N-no" He managed to stutter out through all the noise tumbling from his mouth, flushing slightly with embarrassment. "Have you?" He questioned.

"Do dreams count? A smirk played on his lips as his predatory gaze fixed on his eyes. A few more shades of darker red adorned his smooth cheeks.

_Kaname had these kinds of dreams about him?_

He stared at the pureblood more in disbelief than embarrassment.  
"Will it hurt?" He asked concerned. He bit his lip as Kaname slid in a second finger. _Ok... This is starting to feel good. _He thought as the brunette started stretching him in a circular motion.

"Only if you relax Zero. Clenching around me will make it harder." He'd be in Zero so soon... His growing arousal twitched at the thought, leaking pre-cum.  
"Suck me, Zero" He whispered seductively in his ear, as he straddled his chest again.

"Suck yourself" Zero crossed his arms against his chest childishly looking all smug with his little retort. Ah this was the Zero he knew and loved. That retort was all in vain when Kaname found that special spot inside him, he soon opened his mouth long enough for him to thrust himself in and muffle the hunters pleasured cry.  
Saliva would suffice for lubricant, he had some in his side drawer but it's not like he'd tell the hunter that. He wanted to feel Zero's tongue on him, like he'd so many times imagined in his dreams, his fantasies... Sucking him dry.

He shivered at the thought as he forced his whole length in the hunter's mouth. A drawn out moan in pleasure as the heated wetness closed in around him.

Zero didn't seem to mind though. Not that he would admit it, but he liked it rough. Him thrusting into his mouth was only all the more arousing. _Damn so big. How the hell was that going to fit in him? _He briefly wondered.

Kaname had brushed that spot inside him again, causing the hunter to hum around his shaft. _Oh fuck. That felt good. _Zero's eyes were closed tightly, mouth firm around him. Such a salacious image... Before he was about to come, he pulled himself out with a _pop. _The air came cold around him making him gasp.

He removed his fingers from Zero believing him to be ready. The prefect whimpered at the sudden emptiness... He wanted to be touched there again... _In that spot..._His legs circled Kanames waist as he grabbed onto his hips, placing himself at his entrance eagerly.

The moment he'd been waiting for for a long while now... Finally here... he'd never thought in a million years that this would actually happen, but here Zero is, needy and wanton before him, like putty in his fingers, a blushing mess.

_No, not mess, a blushing beauty._

"

Are you ready Zero?" Zero replied with a nod as he braced himself.  
"Ugh Zero... You're so tight" He groaned as he entered Zero slowly. So much self restraint he needed right here, thank god for years of practice.  
"Uhmmhmm"  
"Relax" He smiled warmly and brought his lips up to his in a passionate kiss as he fully sheathed himself within the hunter.  
Basking at the feel of it, he almost didn't want to move. He felt great.  
"Move Kaname" Zero murmured through their kiss and with that the pureblood almost reluctantly obeyed.

Moving at a slow pace at first, Zero was getting used to the feeling. He couldn't help but think _this is so unnatural_. Yet he was enjoying every second of it. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as Kaname thrust harder into the Silverette.

_Right there_

Throwing his head back in overwhelming pleasure Kaname had again found that _spot_inside him. He moaned in the form of a pleasured scream.

Shit. Bringing his hand to his mouth he muffled his cry. He'd forgotten there were other people present in the moon dorm. They would all know now. His face turned the shade of a tomato at the thought of anyone finding out. _HOW EMBARRASSING_! He shouted in his head.  
Noticing Zero's expression he asked through his own grunts and groans. "What's wrong Zero?"

Removing his hand from his mouth he went to speak, but another moan came out instead as Kaname did it again. _He's doing it deliberately! I swear! _It was hard to be angry with all this pleasure coursing throughout your body but he couldn't help but see all the nobles faced in his mind. _Disgust. Hatred. Perhaps betrayal?_

"Uh-I'm too loud" He mumbled through moans. Cupping Zero's cheek he brought his lips to his ear.

"Music to my ears" Zero blushed. If he could blush anymore than he was already blushing and if his face could become any redder than it already was. _Damn why did he have to say such things? _

Grabbing Zero's length he pumped it along with his thrusts as they both soon reached their sweet release both moaning each other's name one last time.  
Zero shuddered at the feel of the sticky substance shooting up inside him. _It was weird. _Kaname pulled out of Zero and collapsed on top of his hunter, some of the liquid dripping out along with it.

The brightening moonlight slithered in through closed blinds reflecting off their gleaming bodies as they lay there together in complete bliss "I hate you" Kaname panted. Zero's expression didn't falter as he still lay in the aftermath of his climax. The hunter knew his next line, for he himself, felt the exact same way. "For making me love you so much" He sighed as they both melted into their embrace. Nuzzling in the crook of _his_Zero's neck, both exhausted they both soon drifted off into a soothing dreamless sleep in their warm embrace.

An empty and broke heart now filled and repaired. Mind and soul now complete, they had each other, and through their most forbidden act that drew them even closer together, that, they did not regret. As wrong as every bit of it was; they were no longer alone.

Though, Zero couldn't help the fleeting thought, as realisation finally set in.

_I can't believe I just had sex with Kaname..._  
**  
****Totally love the way this ended xD Gotta love our little Zero.  
Review and let me know if all is well! :)**

8


	7. Hidden Desires

**A/N: Apologies for the late update, my laptop decided to break down on me. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

******  
Chapter 7: Desires**

**Kaname POV**

To say that Kaname was ecstatic was the understatement of the century. He was absolutely fervent, beyond that of overjoyed. Zero was his and he was at the mercy of him. Last night's events had awoken something deep inside him, a part of him that had been locked away after the death of his parents and the day that Yuuki had no longer been a pureblood. He was the same carefree boy that he was those so many years ago. Zero noticed the change almost immediately, he felt slightly more relaxed around the intimidating male. Never did he think that he'd see this side of the brunette, and somewhere deep inside, he was glad.

Waking up with a jolt, he had a nightmare about that oh so fateful day in the past. Such a daunting past, one he'd wish he could forget permanently, but everyday he would think about it and be reluctantly reminded every time his gaze landed upon his dear sisters face. As depressed as it would make his whole day he couldn't say he hated his sister for it. How could he possibly? As badly as he wanted to, to blame her for everything, to make all the stresses go away. It was wrong. As annoying as the girl could be though, he didn't hate her, that was just plain harsh. He loved her, but disliked her to some degree, if that made any sense? It made sense to him anyway. Now that he realised what she was unintentionally doing to him, causing this pain, triggering these unwelcome memories, his love for her had faded as the forbidden emotions started to grow for the hunter, grow beyond the point that he couldn't ignore anymore.

He'd always wondered why. Why he felt this way towards the prefect, but he knew exactly why; hated thinking about it, but he knew. He and Zero were so alike, so similar and he hadn't even had noticed, he'd called this person the enemy since day one when he had attacked him with that knife, but he saw something in the hunters eye, behind that fury that burned a dark red flame in his eye, he had noticed the sorrow, the pain, and the torment. He had masked his emotions well. _Hmm_

At such a young age it's hard to control your emotions, perhaps it was something else. Perhaps all his suffering had turned into to resentment, resentment of the race that had so unwillingly brought him to such a cursed fate, a fate in which Zero could now not live without Kaname. The crimson essence that kept him alive. It was in his hands, and so the hunter belonged to him. He would let no one take him away now.

No one.

Rubbing his eyes lightly, he cursed the sunlight that managed to slither through the blinds. Stealing a brief glance at the boy beside him washed all his dejected thoughts away. Turning his frown upside down, his smile could light up the room.

He looked the same as he did those so many nights he had visited him in his sleep, except now he was naked, completely naked, and unbearably tempting. Lips slightly parted, cheeks still adorning such that cute hue of pink he'd become so used to. Such times felt like an eternity ago, but the last time had only been two long nights away.

_So peaceful._

He could honestly consume the boy right there; devour that cute visage of his. He could feel the burning desire swell as his imagination ran away with his hands, before he knew it, he was trailing his fingertips down the hunters well-toned abs. subconsciously he licked his lips replacing his fingers with his all too eager tongue.

Glancing up, he was met with a lavender gaze, that same cute blushing face adorning his features. It never ceased to amuse him in the slightest, and oh how he could never got bored of such an expression. The way he looks away when he's embarrassed and tries so hard not to make any noises.

He'd always wondered what the hunter tasted like. His insides tingled at the very thought, Zero had tasted him, but the pureblood was yet to return this act. Burying his nose into his neck, he inhaled deeply, overwhelmed with the sudden urging blood lust. His throat, so very dry, dry with a dark, a deep desire.

He could just see the liquid waiting for him beneath his so porcelain skin, where the tattoo lay, the overwhelming urge to caress it with his tongue came over him and he found himself tracing the very lines and curves. His aroused fangs replaced his tongue, as he traced that all too tempting vein.

_Just a bite away..._

**Zero POV**

Light seeping in through his closed eye lids brought him unhappily out of his slumber, when he felt himself fully wake up to the feel of something cold and wet trailing up his bare chest. _Bare chest..._ He was naked.

_Crap..._

Last night events boldly came crashing down on him as he opened his eyes to such a scene before him. Kaname was there, licking slowly at his chest, still sleepy eyes gazing upon his own. The smell of not only sex was heavy in the air, but desire too, and Kaname's gaze here proved nothing other than only that.

He hadn't known that he had his arm tight around the others waist and that thought had barely crossed his mind. Not knowing whether he was in utter disbelief or if he was dreaming. _Heh dreaming... _Something like this would have been none other than a nightmare a week ago, but to refer to it as a dream?

_This was real. It had happened and Kaname was here doing this to him. _It was a change and he knew things would never again be as they once were.

The look on the purebloods face made Zero instantly flush as his tongue came to trace the tattoo on his neck. A little moan escaped his lips, embarrassed; he hushed himself and looked away from that so loving gaze_. Wow._ Kaname grazed his teeth along the delicate skin. Involuntarily, he shivered. He didn't know if he could get used to this. So caught up in trance, he had hardly noticed that light knock on the door.

** All POV  
**  
"K-Kaname-sama?" That well known voice was barely audible but Kaname managed to retract his protruding fangs from sealing the deal. Before giving in to such carnal desires, he was glad in some ways for the intrusion. If he was to bite from Zero now it would mean them being partners for life, they would share the blood bond. He didn't know if Zero had wanted such a commitment but he had been so close to losing himself. The one thing he hated. He'd let his guard down too much again and it would continue to be like this, it would be something he had to get used to.

He hissed at the intruder. Aido Hanabusa. He was so lost that he hadn't been able to sense the noble's presence. He was more shocked at the fact that he came into his room without being granted permission. _So disobedient._

Aido looked massively different upon witnessing the two in such a state, a mix of emotion burning in his eyes; rage, disbelief, disgust and hate. The noble looked as if he was trying to shake himself from a horrible nightmare. All those emotions soon turned into an animalistic fury in the blink of an eye, as the red gleam ignited and soon lit up the lightest crimson.

A gaze solely intent on him, as Zero met eyes with him. All he could think was; _if looks could kill..._ Then Kaname would be holding none other than a corpse. A blush graced the poor hunters entire face as it reached up to his ears, and all the way down to his neck, he looked like a time bomb that was way past the point of blowing up.

The first time from since he first met the noble never had he been this scared of him, he had the face of a killer, a cold blooded one, and that stare did none other to prove that.

A feral growl could be heard from above him. Kaname was warning the noble, but Aido had his gaze fixated on him and paid Kaname no heed. The air suddenly grew cold around him, he felt unease. Before Aido could unleash an icy attack the noble went flying into the wall with such a bone cracking force.

Zero's eyes visibly widened as Kaname rose up to the male, unwillingly taken away from the attention of Zero's neck. Digging his sharp nails in, Aido let out a strangled groan. Raising him painfully by the neck he threw him to the floor viciously commanding the noble to leave with such bitterness in his voice, never had Kaname acted as fiercely as this or used such a cold tone when they had their little fights.

Without uttering a single word, Aido left reluctantly as he sent the stupid level-D a last spine chilling deathly glare.  
The poor aristocrat was confused and shocked to say the least. _Kaname-sama and Kiryuu? _Inside, he was dying. He adored the pureblood like no other, his feelings had no bounds when it came to that man. _Zero was his enemy for hells sake, what the fuck? _Aido broke almost everything in his path as he retreated from the purebloods bedroom.

He will get him, he will.

Looking at Kaname now, he was no doubt scary; with his protruding fangs and that carnal look in his eye. When Kaname glanced back at him he looked as if he wanted to tear him into little pieces and eat him. He shuddered at the thought.

"I'd better go..." He trailed off nervously as he managed to find his abandoned clothes among a pile next to the bed. Drawing his pants out, he hastily put them on without letting Kaname know he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Please stay" Kaname was at his side within the same second, his arms around the hunter and mouth at his ear. An involuntary shiver wracked at his body. The pureblood had that red tint in his eye, and quite frankly it was freaking him out.

"I-I've got to do my prefect duties" He came up with the lame excuse quickly, when did Zero ever do his duties?" He laughed inwardly.

"I'm sure it wouldn't matter if you missed just today" He tried to persuade him with that husky and seductive tone of his.

"Yuuki will be mad" He said as he did up the last few buttons of his shirt. He was struggling now. Managing to pry himself from Kaname's all too warm grasp he grabbed his blazer and left out the balcony.

"Zero!" He called back after him. "Calm night, 8pm" He said when he looked back at him.

It was more of an order than an invitation. With a simple nod back at the pureblood, he got as far away from the moon dorms as he possibly could.

**Review and let me know what you think! :)**

7


	8. Betrayal

**A/N: I apologies if I get character personalities and such wrong in advanced; it's been a good few months since I watched the anime.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, wasn't as long as I intended it to be but the next will hopefully make up for that.**

Chapter 8: Betrayal

**  
Kaname POV**

He hadn't quite been able to control himself earlier and let himself almost get carried away. He'd almost ripped Aido's head off and practically ate Zero. He could tell Zero was scared, the way he unknowingly trembled by his hand was proof enough, whether the reason be his response to Aido or the way he was looking at him.

He couldn't believe he was losing this control so easily; control that took many years to build as it all seemingly shattering down around him. What happened to the normal calm and collected Kaname? Was it his new found lust for the hunter's blood?

_I wish I could read his mind..._

I wish I could know what he was thinking...

I wish I could know how he really feels...

Such a powerful pureblood yet he couldn't do those simple things, the things he longed to know would always be a mystery to him, _how irritating_.

Frustrating thoughts continuously ran through his mind as he tried to make sense of them all, questions that he didn't have the answers to and assumptions that could or may not be correct. _Why had Zero fled so quickly after Aido took his leave? Was he perhaps scared? Frightened? Scared of me? _He furrowed his brows in confusion.

_Did he regret last night? _Was the very last thing that ran through his mind as it remained there troubling and worrying him for the rest of his day. He would ask him. When they met later he would ask him. That one thing he needed to know right now.

** Zero POV**

He had managed to escape, escape far away from the moon dorms, far away from Kaname. He ended up back at the stables, the same place he'd always go when he were running away from something, anything. He wouldn't even know where he was running to; just that he'd end up in this destination on whatever occasion, and it came somewhat of a habit to him in his subconscious sense of direction.

This was his real solitude, his real sanctuary. It often made him wonder about why he went in search for one. Look at where it led him. He didn't know if he'd regret everything that had happened in the past two days, or if he was glad that something had changed._ Anything other than the boring ordinary_... He thought, yet he didn't know he'd bargained for something as big as this.

It was quiet in the barn, too quiet for his liking. This didn't help the fact that he was still physically exhausted. Lilly was fast asleep on the hay as he nestled down beside her. He hated the thought of her being alone, as he knew the feeling, he knew it greatly, knew how isolating it could feel. He usually dedicated at least one night a week to sleep with his dear.

Yuuki would sure be furious at him missing his prefect duties, yet again, but it's not like she wasn't used to it. He could deal with her annoyance later. _A short nap couldn't hurt... _He barely formed the coherent sentence before slipping away into unconsciousness once more.

-*-_*-_*-_-*-_-*-

He was awoken by the soft shuffling of hay, it suddenly brought his mind back to that oh so fateful night where he was bestowed with his first kiss, which brought his thoughts all too inevitably to the man himself; Kaname.

_Crap._

He was supposed to meet him. Vision hazy and partially dizzy, he stumbled as he rose himself from the hay. Forgetting that it was the familiar noise of an intruder that sounded, snapping him out of his slumber, but that soon came back to him when the figure all too quickly pushed him up against the wooden stable wall.

It was dark, very dark. He must have been sleeping for a very long time. The figure was right in front of him, pushing his tall frame up against him. He couldn't make out any features, but the distinct smell of cigarette smoke wafting through the air told him exactly who it was.

"M-Master?" His voice was barely a whisper. _Oh god _He couldn't believe it. The man was... _So... close_. Why was he here?

How he would have wished for something like this to have happened before his previous 'problems' he decided to refer them to, with Kaname.  
Hands were roaming, roaming about the surface of his body, clawing their way right into his core. Reaching to undo the buttons of his shirt, he stopped the intruder in his tracks. He was confused. So many overwhelming emotions, he wasn't someone to be played around with. Kaname persistently popped into his head every 5 seconds, that didn't help his situation. _How could he do that to him?_ One part of his mind questioned, while the slightly devious side of his brain couldn't help the even more important question; _What if he was to find out?_

"He doesn't have to know" A husky whisper answered his unspoken question, which also confirmed it was Yagari.

_Oh god._ _This is so wrong_.

Even more wrong than the whole Zero Kaname thing. Not only was this man several years older than him, he was his tutor, and he was a guy. There couldn't be anything more wrong then that. Although those factors sprung to mind, he couldn't help remembering all his fantasies about the man before him, all the desires he'd contained for so long. Oh how he once dreamed he was touching him like this.

_Wow. What a whore._

Had he suddenly become everyone's sex slave? That's what it felt like.

"W-Why are you doing this?" He questioned as the man was still trying to pry his shirt open.

"I know you want me, Zero" He shuddered involuntary. Everyone seemed to have the tendency to pause before saying his name; it had such an effect on him. "You've wanted me for a long time; I can smell your desire." That desire had not long ago been forgotten when Kaname had re-emerged into his life as something he saw other than his enemy. He couldn't help the fact that the forgotten desire was slowly awakening.

"But, what about you?" He couldn't stop the words tumbling out of his mouth. Instantly regretting it, thinking he should have perhaps denied what he had previously said.

"What about me?" He chuckled almost mockingly. "You're as oblivious as always I see." Taking both of Zero's wrists in one of his hands, he pinned them securely above his head, tight against the wood.

He couldn't help the fleeting thought pass through his mind;

_Was he going to rape me? _He laughed inwardly. _It's not like I'm stopping him..._

Zero gasped as the older male massaged him through his trousers. He was overly confused. Past feeling all raining down on him at once, he still felt dizzy and slightly nauseated but couldn't help the stomach-clenching sensations that were squeezing away at him with Yagari's rough touch. _What the hell?_

As if drawn suddenly unconscious two little angels occupied his vision, a little Zero with angel wings and a small halo, and the other with a tail and horns like the devil himself.

"_Stop him now Zero_" The angel spoke firmly, with arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"_You've always wanted this, haven't you Zero?"_ The demonic angel voiced in that all too persuading tone he couldn't resist. "_You may never get a chance like it again_" He continued.

_Oh god, when he puts it that way..._

Damn it, why did these two have to keep showing up? This wasn't a damned cartoon!

Both images soon but disappeared when suddenly Yagari's lips were upon his own. His lips weren't soft like Kaname's, they were rough. Gasping at the sudden touch, a tongue entered his mouth, moist and persistent as it roamed its way over every surface in his mouth.

When both tongues met, it was like all his unspoken questions were suddenly answered, all those once longing desires fulfilled. Zero couldn't quite say he was engaging himself, in fact he refused to say he was, yet he couldn't say he was pushing the man away either.

He was skating on thin ice, a very thin line of ice.

**Review and let me know what you think :)**

6


	9. Revenge

**Another chapter, I hope you enjoy this one.******

Chapter 10: Revenge  
****

Kaname POV

It was 9pm and Zero still hadn't turned up, Kaname was becoming rather restless as he slammed his glass into the table hard almost shattering before his eyes. Pissed off and growing quickly impatient, he got up and left, heading the long way back to the moon dorm, he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

_Was the prefect avoiding him now or something?_ He couldn't hide his frustration as he stomped through the woods when he sensed a familiar presence close by, accompanied by a not so familiar one however_. Zero was here._

"Mhmm" He hardly heard the groan, he knew he was near the stables, the familiarity of the woods sparked in his mind. As he quickly approached the noise, he couldn't help the doubt and fear that suddenly entered his being.

"Ahhhh" That was Zero for sure, was he hurt? The next noise that followed confirmed that Zero was in anything other than pain.

"Uhhhhh" A long drawn out moan, that music to his ears that he so much adored hearing, yet it wasn't him eliciting such melodic noises from the hunter's lips. He automatically regret opening the barn door.  
**  
Zero POV**

It was wrong, so very wrong, but before he could stop the man, he entered him. A shot of pain mixed with sick pleasure, he didn't want this, not truly. But he couldn't stop the pained and pleasured moans and groans from escaping his lips, a tad too loudly. He hoped nobody was nearby.

He wanted to stop Yagari. It may not sound or look like he did, but inside he truly did. But it was like his body was paralysed, he couldn't move a single limb, it was like the energy had been completely drained from his body, though this didn't stop the most embarrassing sounds escaping his lips. He couldn't muffle his cries with his hands pinned securely above him.

"S-stop" He managed to voice through his pained cries. Yagari seemed to pay no heed as he continued slamming mercilessly into the poor boy.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, as feral snarls now sounded throughout the silence. Turning his gaze to the cause of the growls, he saw Kaname on top of Yagari.

"K-Kaname" He gasped. Eyes as red as the very essence of life itself as his nails dug in deeply into the older hunters neck, drawing blood. A wave of bloodlust hit Zero. Managing to get to his feet, he fixed his clothes and covered his mouth as he ran out of the barn.

He didn't want to witness the scene that was about to unravel before him, he didn't know what the pureblood was capable of. He was glad to be free of Yagari, for sure, he wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt the pureblood like that, and with that display, he looked beyond the point of pissed off.

**Kaname POV**

Grabbing Yagari by the neck he dug into his neck as deep as he could, crushing his wind-pipe, making it hard for him to breath. So badly he wanted to demolish this disgraceful excuse for existence before him but he reluctantly resisted to the best of his ability.

"If you ever go near him again, be prepared to see your life flash before your eyes" He silently promised, with as much maliciousness in his voice he could muster, his eyes never leaving Yagari's black hues. With a silent deathly glance and a last violent squeeze to his neck he vanished from above him. Leaving him there to consider the threatening request.****

_-*-_-*-_-*-___

  
Germinating from deep within was the blackest darkness; consuming, and haunting. A growing sorrow, and a deepened sadness.  
A creature said to own the night, yet the night seemed to clearly own him.

He didn't want to see the hunter right now, and he didn't want to hear what he had to say. Sitting there at his desk he tapped his fingers on its mahogany surface, holding his head up in his other hand. He didn't know what to think, what to do. He wanted to forget about what he'd just seen, but how could anyone forget seeing something like that?

Betrayal; such a dark act. A sin. Images flooding back to him, traumatizing images. Ones he'd never imagined he'd see. He couldn't even begin to imagine why the hunter would do such a thing to him, _did he truly hate me? Had he just been playing me this whole time?_ He felt empty. Like a part of him was missing. That little bit inside of him that had been awakened not long ago had soon buried itself back in the depths of his core, hiding away, afraid to show itself again.

It took him so much will power, so much, not to just abolish Yagari's being right then and there. Such a disgusting human... He grimaced at the memory of the pleasured groans that so sinfully escaped his lips. He shuddered, the anger and fury awakening anew within him.

There was only so much his god-like willpower could handle, and that scene right there before him, was seriously pushing it. He could feel himself slowly break, but he managed to flee the scene, before he'd ruin everything.

How much he wished to drain the sick man of his life essence, tear his limbs to shreds. Ignite those pieces, and just leave him there. How he wished to give him the most painful demise possible... Kaname sat there for a good hour planning different possible deaths for Yagari. He wouldn't let himself forget so easily about this that's for sure. He would make sure he gets his own back.

He couldn't help but think back as he noticed, not only pleasure was visible on the hunters face, _was it perhaps pain? _Were his cries, perhaps called in anything other than pure bliss? Perhaps, he'd mistaken this pleasure for a deepening pain? He brushed the thought aside. He was just trying to ease his pain, but it wasn't working, he was just lying to himself.

The hunter wasn't his, not truly. If he was, this wouldn't have happened; he wouldn't have let it happen. But it did... For just once in his life, he let the water prickling in the corner of his eyes escape them, letting the droplets trail down his cheeks, shamelessly. He let his emotions be felt, not hidden away, piling up like he'd always let them, ignoring them and brushing them aside, not letting them ever truly be felt, like he had to this very day. He let his inner emotions be heard, as they visibly showed themselves.

The last time he'd felt as low as this was that day so many years ago, he wouldn't let himself think about it though, it would only cause his sorrow to grow even deeper.

An onslaught of agonizing emotions soon consumed him, consuming him in his most angst thoughts, anguish and overruling despair tugging at his ever-drowning heart. Resonating from within him, the greatest sorrow anyone could bestow upon a person.

Letting his thoughts wonder, it brought him to Aido. He still had to punish the noble for his ruthless behaviour earlier. With that, the thoughts of the previous night came unwillingly drifting into his mind, that pain tugging at his heart again at the all too real memory.

He should have suspected the stupid level-D would do something like this; it's in his putrid nature. Why had he been so stupid not to realise it before? He sighed. It was his own fault. He let his emotions take over, overwhelm him.

Only now he thinks he should have let the noble have his way with the hunter He couldn't find it in him to punish Aido, in fact, he had a brilliant idea, and idea of revenge, a taste of the hunters own medicine.

Soon after considering his musings, he summoned to him immediately, this time the noble knocked nervously before entering, as he hesitated around the door way. He could smell the fear plain and clear radiating from the man. Head bowed low, his bangs covered his eyes. He reluctantly awaited the purebloods merciless punishment.

"Come here, Aido" His voice was soft, and Aido couldn't help but slightly be taken aback. Oh god, what did Kaname-sama have in store for him?

Forced to look up, the purebloods hand guided his face up to gaze into the vampire lords eyes. Brushing across his skin so delicately, he looked as if he were deep in thought as he caressed Aido's all too perfect face. He ran his thumb softly back and forth over the aristocrat's bottom lip. His lips parted as his head fell back slightly, a small hue of red staining his fast heating cheeks. Aido could feel the excitement stirring in his lower regions.

He couldn't believe the simple touch was making the noble behave in such a way, he must have truly felt strong about him. But could Kaname really do it?

He watched as Aido's half lidded eyes became wide with shock as Kanames face slowly advanced on his own. Closing his eyes, Kaname chose to forget. As he took the males lips onto his own, Aido followed suit, as he melted into the connection. Gentle and experimental at first, the kiss soon grew rough, almost as if reflecting emotions, filled with anger and sorrow as the kiss soon grew desperate.

Taking the bottom lip into his mouth, he sucked harshly on it, Aido was eliciting little moans, music, but not the same music he knew and loved, not something he could listen to all day though, not the touch he could grow used to, not the heating blush he now so badly longed to see.

Dismissing his mental debate on the comparison, he released the noble's lips as he pushed Aido towards the bed, and forced him down upon it. Recapturing the nobles lips, yet again, he begun with the shirt. Undoing the buttons, his hands stroked his smooth skin as he removed the irritating fabric. Slipping his own shirt off, he lay on top of him, lips never leaving his, only as to move down to his neck, as he sucked at it, repressing the urge to bite as he felt the bloodlust suddenly rise within him.

His hands skimmed over the nobles belt buckle, but he fumbled again as he tried to remove it.

He couldn't do it; he'd already gone too far. Pulling himself up and away almost immediately, he stared out through the window, finding himself almost sad how, yet again beautiful the night was.

"Kaname-sama?" Aido questioned all of a sudden concerned, as if reminding him of his presence and the all too realness of what he was just about to do. Aido was curious about the purebloods sudden advance on him, but couldn't help but think it had something to do with that stupid level-D.

Kaname was ashamed of playing with the boys feeling like that, using him in an emotional manner, sure he used all the nobles as he saw fit, but he himself knew what it felt like to be used, and he didn't want anybody else to feel like that.

"I'm sorry Aido, I would like to be alone" He said in a distant hushed whisper. Slipping his shirt reluctantly on, he slipped out of the room, managing to contain his disappointment ever so slightly.

Kaname sighed. He really did love Zero, from the bottom of his heart. As much as he would love to hate the hunter, and for things to return to how they once were, the sharing of their malicious words every time they passed by each other things will never be the same.  
He couldn't find it in him to betray the one he loved. He could never do such a harsh thing, as much as he longed a revenge of some sort. There must be some reason for Zero's betrayal, perhaps he'd done something wrong, or perhaps it went deeper than that.

_Was Yagari the one that perhaps saw us that day?_ The fleeting thought entered his mind, and kept pestering him every time his musing wondered back to Zero. He had forgotten about the intruder before now, but he thought something felt suspicious about the aura he sensed on the older hunter.

_Hmmm _The silver moon glowed brightly in the sky like it always did, and never failed to make the corners of his lips curl up into that of a smile. _Silver... Zero's hair... _Oh how he wished to just brush his fingers through those soft, soft silver locks...

"Zero..." He breathed with a sigh.

**Strange enough I enjoyed writing this chapter, it's almost like I can feel the exact emotions our dear Kaname feels when I write his lines.  
I apologies if it was disappointing to anybody, I thought it would be boring if something interesting didn't happen soon, hopefully to most, this was satisfying.  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far! It's great to know what you all think, do let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

Until next time...

8


	10. Forgiveness

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! I finally managed to finish this chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Forgiveness******

Kaname POV  


He was calm now, finally managing to contain himself. He wanted to satiate the sudden desire to see the hunter, and brush his so impatient fingers through his hair, and various other places of his body.

Upon entering the room, his eyes automatically landed upon the lithe form on the bed. The hunter's eyes were shielded by his silky silver hair. Approaching him, he moved them out of his eyes, unable to ignore the slightly damp texture to them.

His features weren't drawn with the same serene expression he was used to seeing on his usual nightly visits. Now they were drawn with a distinct sadness. It looked as if he'd been crying, the still wet trails matting his cheeks, he must have not long fell asleep.

Cupping his cheek so tenderly, he gently brushed his thumb along the wet cheeks. He gazed upon his dear beloved, could someone like him really have it in him to betray me? Sure he came across all violent and hostile, but would it really have been in his intentions to do so? Perhaps it was all only to hurt me. Surely he wouldn't do such a thing... _Unless he was raped?_ The thought suddenly came to mind. He brushed that thought away almost immediately. Zero being raped? He found that rather hard to believe. I mean... It's not rape if you enjoy it... right?

He sighed sadly. Oh how he longed to see the cutest blush that would adorn his cheeks, the musical noises that would just tumble out of those forbidden lips. How he longed to do more than just touch his hunter, he wanted to own, to possess, and to control.

Releasing his face he found his hands trailing on their own accord down Zero's bare torso, brushing his fingers lustily along the contours of his body. How he longed to have his way with this body again...

The form beneath him breath seemed to hitch up a level, breath slightly erratic  
"K-Kaname" He moaned in his sleep. _God. What a turn on. _Was he dreaming about me?

He wanted the hunter, and he wanted him now. Yet, he couldn't help that ghost of betrayal that still linger over him, weighing heavy on his heart. Of course he'd already forgiven Zero, how could he stay angry at him? But he didn't want him to know that. He wanted to make sure Zero would never do anything like that to him again; he wanted to teach him a lesson.

** Zero POV**

The hunter abruptly shot up, the feel of something on his stomach startling him; he looked to the source of the hand to find his gaze landing upon Kaname himself.

"K-Kaname" He stuttered nervously. That blush that Kaname had longed to see made itself visible on his smooth skin. "I'm sorry..."He trailed off and looked away in shame. Kaname's silence put him on edge as his fingers stopped in his tracks, but he didn't remove them.

He didn't know how to explain, how to say the next line without sounding completely pathetic. The way Kaname stared so intently at him right now, those wine-coloured orbs ever changing. Was that a flicker of pain? As soon as it came it vanished.

"Yagari... H-He raped me." That came out more pathetic than he thought. He couldn't even look the pureblood in the eye. Rape... He laughed inwardly. Could he even call it that? Even if he wanted to stop him, he wouldn't have been able to anyway. So what was the use in trying?

He couldn't help but wonder what Kaname had said to him before he had to get out of there. He briefly wondered if he'd hurt him. _heh... Of course he did._ He said forgetting the actual reason he had to escape the barn. He made him bleed to say the least.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it, Zero" He'd always loved the way the pureblood would pause before saying his name, but in this case, he couldn't help but despise it. A pang of guilt suddenly tugged at his heart at Kaname's emotionless gaze, little did he know inside the male was dying, slowly, and painfully.

Did he really care? He couldn't help but think, or was he masking his sorrow so well? Kaname was quite the actor, hardly faltered, but he was a good, too good for zero to be able to tell sometimes.

To be honest, Zero didn't know what to say to that retort, he'd deserved such a response for his lame excuse. If he could reverse time he would. Without a doubt. Never would he have wanted to hurt him, not purposely. He wished he could have done something to stop his master, but he was just so week... and his will so quickly drained away with hidden past desires. He mentally scolded himself inwardly promising he'd never let something like this happen again. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. It's too late now, Kaname surely wouldn't forgive him, would he?  
"Kaname" He said as knelt up and cupped the side of his face, making him look at him. "I'm sorry Kaname"

Kaname gazed into Zeros eyes. He was truly sorry, he could tell by that gleam blazing in his eye, the one that made him unable to look away. Almost like forgetting anything had happened, both of them advanced on each other. Lips crushing softly down on one another, softly, but desperately. Kaname could never stay mad at Zero, and he didn't have it in him not to forgive. Looking in those eyes, he just melted; those staring intently at him as his eyelids slowly fluttered closed.

Just like their first kiss, they lost themselves in the moment, as both their tongues initiated in such an intricate and passionate dance. Kaname sighed shakily into the kiss, Zero could feel something wet drop on his cheek. Pulling away, he saw Kaname was crying. Had he truly hurt the pureblood this much? It made something inside burn at the thought that he could cause this much pain to such a beautiful, kind person.

"Kaname" He breathed again. Seeing the droplet of water trail down his right cheek was just tearing him apart inside. Kaname's eyes were still close, he mentally cursed himself for letting Zero see him like this.

"Sleep with me tonight" He opened his eyes as he gazed at those so captivating violet hues, his voice a hushed whisper. "I want you to sleep with me tonight, Zero"

**Please do review and let me know what you think :)**

4


	11. Blood Bond

**A/N: My apologies for the super late and rather short update, I have been busy and rather lazy lately. This was meant to contain another 'Lemon' but due to laziness it will in the next chapter, with a bit of luck.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: Blood Bond  
**  
When Kaname asked him that single question, he knew he'd been forgiven, and to know he meant that much to the pureblood made his heart melt. How could he possibly refuse?

The thick sheets crumpled beneath the weight of them both as they collapsed onto the bed. Kaname was always a man of few words, as he always knew; actions indeed spoke louder than words. Yet, he couldn't help the words that were shouting deep from within his heart escaped his lips.

"I love you Zero" He mumbled between kisses. Their breathing heavy and heart beat quickly accelerating with each and every touch. Eyes locking in the hazy light, a burning passion blazed in the purebloods eyes.

"Kaname" he moaned breathily. "I lov-" He yelped when he found that their positions abruptly switched over, himself now straddling the brunette, his growing arousal brushing compromisingly close to his own. A small smirk played on Kaname's lips before pulling the hunters lips forcefully back down on his own.

Both heads dipping and pulling in perfect unison and his hands sliding down Zero's body like the finest silk. One hand trailed down his smooth-curved skin and the other eagerly burying it in his tresses, as to pull the hunter even closer, vanquishing the remaining air that seemed to incriminatingly part them.

Rolling his hips up into the hunter, a gasp sounded from above him, and their tongues mingled into a primal dance. Eyes darkening with want, with lust; they forgot all about betrayal, and all that mattered was the person in their firm embrace.

"Kaname" He breathed as they reluctantly parted for air. His voice was husky and heavy with desire, limbs and bodies entwined. Never would he be tired of the way the pureblood said his name so longingly, never.

Like the lightest feather touch, he hovered his lips over the brunette's. Looking deep in his eye, those burgundy orbs burning into his own. Closing his eyes, he trailed his wet tongue along the sensitive skin of his neck up to his ear lobe.

"Kaname" His warm breath fanned the wet skin, tingling in its wake. "Bite me Kaname" A seductive whisper at his ear. He shivered. Those words tantalised that hidden bloodlust, eyes flickering that forbidden crimson he masked so well from the world.

His eyes had widened at the seriousness of his tone. He couldn't possibly mean...? Unsure if he had imagined that ghostly request or not, he just had to ask...

"Do you really want this, Zero?" He hesitated.

"Yes Kaname. I want to be yours, and yours only." That made him happy to his heart's content, and that's all he needed to say. Burying his fingers in that silver forest, he brought the bared neck close to his lips. Stroking his tongue seductively over the skin there, he then buried his now painfully aroused fangs in the soft flesh of his neck.

_Luscious... Fine... So warm..._

Once that sweet elixir met his tongue, he couldn't help but want more. He didn't know if he'd be able to stop. This had been his first time drinking blood since his idea of successfully co-existing with humans sprung into his mind. Something this sweet and delicious should be illegal, he thought.

Zero thought it was going to be painful, and quite actually dreaded the moment when something like this would happen again after that fateful day in his past. Thinking about when he'd first been bitten, all he felt was pain, and suffering. But this, this was different. It was like he was not himself. Not in a bad way, no, he was losing part of himself to this man before him, yet he felt complete, he felt whole. He felt...

_Happy._

For once in his life, this was something he wanted. And finally, he had someone to share it with, share his burden with, someone that wanted, needed him, as equally as bad.

"Kaname" He purred in his ear. There was something about Kaname feeding off him that was just so arousing. It didn't hurt, not one bit, all he felt was complete bliss. He arched into the sensual touch, throwing his head back further. The purebloods hand tightened in his hair.

Smelling the heavy scent of his own blood aroused his own innocent fangs, as he also buried his protruding fangs as they both fed off each other.

It wasn't just their love for each other that bind them together now. They were now bound by a contract in blood.

The blood bond. There was no turning back now.

**I never began to imagine this story would make it from originally being a one-shot this far, but it is soon coming to an end! – I think.**

Please review and let me know what you think. :)

**Currently in the process of another KanaxZero story. My apologies for the late updates in future again. **

4


	12. Aftermath

**A/N: Okay I feel immensely guilty for not updating this in over two months, but here we go... The 'lemon' at last! – God I suck at writing these. Enjoy!**

**12. Aftermath**(For lack of a better name)

They were both panting heavy. The feeling of being able to feel each other inside and out was overwhelming. Kaname thrust up into Zero again.

"Ride me Zero" He whispered huskily as he traced his tongue along the newly made bite marks; a scar that would now symbolise the bond that they now shared forever.

To be honest, the very thought of Zero riding him was making him hard, as they both continued to grind against each other. Zero sat up so he was straddling him again, scooting a little lower, his wondering hands freed Kaname's erection from the confines of his pants. He smirked wickedly up at him before he ran his tongue along the slit. He felt the way it twitched in excitement and heard the loud moan it made the pureblood elicit.

"Zerooo" Kaname whimpered. He thought that Zero was going to mercilessly tease him all night, but he was startled when he was taken fully into his mouth. It felt unbelievably warm, and the sensitive skin tingled there as his tongue was sure to coat every surface of his skin. Kaname was big. And he was sure if they didn't use lubrication while doing something like this, the pureblood would surely rip his insides out.

Zero sucked him hard, bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm. He closed his eyes, blushing profusely. He knew Kaname's eyes were watching him.

"Zero" He moaned out again. He tried so hard not to thrust up into that warm cavern, but failed miserably, as he clawed his fingers in that familiar silky hair. Kaname met resistance as two hands clamped themselves down on his waist in an iron grip. He released Kaname's weeping erection.

"Naughty boy" Zero purred as he shook his head, before crawling up his body like a pussycat, sleek and seductive. One hand slid up his shirt, effortlessly undoing each button, and removing the irritating fabric. Kaname made quick work of removing Zero's clothes too. Rather than going through the long process of removing every piece of fabric, he impatiently tore them off.

Kaname knew by now that everyone in the night dorms would know of their newly established relationship, the scent of blood was heavy in the air and by no means did he hold back any of the loud moans that were, and would be drawn from his lips tonight.

They were now both completely naked. Kaname brought his fingers to Zero's mouth and pressed them against the opening of his lips, the Silverette welcomed them with his tongue and lapped at the digits, making sure Kaname could see the way he slid it along them. He moaned around them as the pureblood started thrusting them in. _Oh god_. He thought to himself, he could get off purely on this.

Reluctantly pulling them out of the moist warmth of his mouth, he slid one of his fingers down the crack of his ass and played at his entrance, before penetrating that tight ring of muscle with his eager finger. Zero moaned like a whore as he pushed back on the fingers, urging them to go deeper, faster.

With his other hand, Kaname reached to open the drawer of his bedside table, and pulled out a bottle of lube. Zero took it from his hands and squirted a generous amount on his hands. He looked up at the pureblood with a smirk as he grabbed the base of Kaname's length. He slid his hands up slow, and agonisingly, earning a growl from the man beneath him.

"Mnh... Zero hurry" He was in no mood for foreplay anymore, he wanted his hunter, to be buried deep inside him, and he wanted it now. Zero's smirk only widened, but he did what he was told, caressing his hardened arousal a few more times before positioning himself above him.

Hooking his arms around his lover's neck he let Kaname guide his length as he slowly lowered Zero down on him. "Uh..." He sure felt a lot bigger than he looked that was for sure. It took the pureblood so much will power not to mercilessly thrust upward into him right there, but he allowed him some time to adjust.

The pureblood licked along his neck before bringing his lips to his ear whispering things in his ear for encouragement. "K-Kaname" He moaned burying his head in the crook of his neck as he began to lift himself up slightly before slamming back down on him. Zero arched his back and repeated the action, gaining a steady pace.

"That's it Zero' He moaned, the warmth was overwhelming, and his muscles kept clamping down around him. He groaned feeling himself already coming close.

"T-touch me" He begged bouncing up and down on him faster. He wanted Kaname's hand on him, bringing him to his own sweet release

The pureblood had an arm hooked around his waist to support him as he increased his pace, and with his free hand he pumped the Silverette as he began to thrust up to meet the hunter. Zero moaned loudly when he hit his prostate head on.

"I love you" Kaname panted. "You're mine" He said possessively, making Zero look at him. Zero thrust one last time into Kaname's hand before releasing all over their chests and stomachs. He claimed the hunter's lips, muffling both their feral moans as they came hard.

Zero collapsed exhaustedly against the form that embraced him. "I love you too" He murmured lovingly, feeling high from his climax. Kaname smiled clinging tightly to his hunter, he couldn't feel happier than he did right there. He would make sure no one laid a finger on his property, absolutely anyone.

They lay there like that for a while, him still buried deep inside his lover, before a pressing thought came to his mind. Although he didn't want to ruin the moment, he had to bring it up.

"We have to tell Yuki"

And that wasn't the end of it, no. Kaname had an even bigger problem on his hands, and not just the part where they had to spill the news to Yuki.

**Hope that was at least a little bit good... Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews/Follows/Favourites so far.**


End file.
